


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.番外

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [4]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 5





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.番外

爱德蒙盯着自己的酒杯。他一直不理解为什么日本人要用这种小碟子一样的东西当酒杯，直到他感受了一下白酒的酒劲。  
你们和俄罗斯隔了那么远，为什么在喝酒上好像一脉同源啊！  
矮桌，酒盏，樱花，还有三色团子。日本对他而言是个模糊的岛屿，而对天草而言也只是这个印象。并不是生在日本人的人就明白日本的全貌，人能找出代表自己村落的东西，却往往找不出能代表一个国家的东西。  
于是国家的形象总是那些独特的、容易玩梗的东西，总是别人所不了解的世界。  
比如巫女。  
爱德蒙从酒杯的倒影里看着天草，这里当然没有樱花，酒盏可以用碟子凑数，矮桌也好商量，三色团子就放弃挣扎改用小点心，巫女嘛……  
爱德蒙盯着酒液中那个被红色与白色包裹的人。  
……巫女可能没有，巫女装可以试试。

天草跪坐在桌边，双手交叠放在膝头，脊背挺直、长发束起，是标准的日式坐姿。扎头发的蝴蝶结带子垂到颈后，红色混着白色，在爱德蒙看来说不出神圣还是怪异。他有点联想到婚礼上的刺杀。  
“话说你一个基督教徒穿这个没问题吗？”  
“……”天草好像非常认真地歪头想了想，蝴蝶结带子就随之晃到耳边，“我觉得有问题耶。不过反正是快要消亡的东西，以非宗教色彩的形式穿一穿也没关系。”  
“快要消亡的东西？”  
“嗯。神道教是近代军国主义发展后被抬到政治高位上政教结合的宗教。政府以信仰为理由捆绑人民，所以战败后，战胜国为了控制日本，自然会压制政治神道教。当然，在民间大概会有很多不愿忘记的人，但作为宗教的神道教必然陷入沉寂。可能几十年后再抬头，也可能就这么消亡了吧。”  
爱德蒙终于抬起视线看向他。上半身的主色调是白色，红色在袖口断断续续地伸展，像溅上去的血，也像落上去的花。美好的和阴暗的东西总能在某些时候具有相似度，甚至合为一体。  
“所以巫女要做什么？祭奠神明？”  
“嗯，差不多吧。……怎么了？”

天草扯了扯手腕上的布带，没扯动。爱德蒙留他一个人在这，自己不知道想到了什么东西，非要他蒙着眼睛、手绑在身后，一个人在这里等着。天草很难和他解释这种情况自己全身的神经都绷得死紧，耳朵敏锐地收集着周围的情报，每一点风声都让他怀疑有人藏在阴影里，呼唤着他的战斗本能。  
他听到有人的脚步声。从后方慢悠悠地靠近，和爱德蒙平日的脚步不太像。是爱德蒙吗？或者是别人？爱德蒙这里应该不会有别人——  
对方站在他身后，故意放轻了呼吸。  
对方是个练家子，从脚步和呼吸都能判断出来。也许对方是抱有恶意前来，甚至这恶意也许不是针对他，而是针对爱德蒙。天草感觉自己脑后的绒毛都在立起，全身都试图从空气中捕捉对方的痕迹，没关系，多半是爱德蒙和他开玩笑，所以——  
对方的手落在了他手上。戴着手套，手套的布料毛刺刺的。那绝对不是爱德蒙会用的东西。  
“放开我。”天草警告道，“如果你是这里的仆人，你现在离开；如果你不是，你更该现在离开。”  
对方根本没理他。戴着手套的手指在指缝间摩挲，令人恶心的麻痒感自然而然地窜上来，天草绷紧后背，判断着对方的意图。那人贴近他，在他耳边吹气，如同一只做好攻击准备的猛兽。  
天草一抬肩给他的脖子来了一下。  
“咳、咳——”对方似乎懵住了，在他身后咳了好一会才又凑上来，小心翼翼地保证自己整个人都在他身后，叼着蝴蝶结带子往下拉。天草的耳朵捕捉到了对方的全部声音，但他还是没办法判断对方是不是爱德蒙。  
一个人只要经过细微的伪装，在没有视觉的情况下就难以判断。  
“爱德蒙，如果是你的话就别玩了，我不太喜欢——呃——”对方忽然吻上他的喉结，冰冷的触感让他全身一抖，顺势往前一倒、右腿大腿侧撑地，左腿直接抡了过去，结结实实地打在对方身上，但对方只是向后踉跄一步，立刻扑在他身上。  
舌头在耳垂舔吮，发出湿漉漉的黏腻响声。  
天草用身体判断着对方的触感。根本感觉不到。对方穿着厚重的衣物，那感觉更像在外做工的人了。这种人压根就不可能出现在爱德蒙的院子里。  
“……你冷静点。告诉我你是从哪进来的？现在跑还来得及，你——别碰——松开——”对方的手指从领口滑入衣服，手套的细毛擦着乳尖，身体本能地有所反应，“喂——你看清楚，我是男的！”  
对方依旧没有任何回答，只有粗重的喘息吐在他脸上。  
“真的不是平胸，是没有哦？真的——”手腕和地面摩擦得发疼，脑海中也一阵尖锐的痛觉。他努力平复自己的呼吸来防止自己氧中毒，大脑里都是水一样的声音，“你再不说话我就当你哑巴了，小哑巴？”  
没有用，就像在猛击空气，对方对他的手段视若无睹。他依旧沉默着，将手指向下伸，碰到他的阴茎，并不急不缓地连着包裹的裙子一起握住。天草好像忽然意识到自己穿着女装，即使刚才他刚提醒过对方。穿女装这件事本身对他而言并不羞耻，但隔着裙子抓握阴茎却怎么想怎么不对味。  
“我这么穿也不代表我对这个有兴趣，你现在是在强奸哦……？”  
对方舔了舔他的脸。天草知道那是在说“你脸红了”。  
……很恶心。但是越是这种情况越不能露怯。不能退缩、不能犹豫。必须表现得气定神闲才行。  
对方吮吸着他的喉结，用舌头去拨弄。他的另一只手压在天草耳侧，往下走，抵在一处血管交接地。那是颈动脉窦。一个只要重压就可以直接置人于死地的地方。  
天草慢慢放松了身体。  
他知道自己必须在死和被对方为所欲为间选一个。  
“我不想。”短暂的沉默后，他小声说，“我有爱人了。而且，你现在在这里做的话，只要被看到，你肯定会死。”  
对方的答复是分开他的双腿，将阴茎隔着裙子顶在他下体。  
男性的炽热的东西突突直跳，他能清晰地感受到对方的欲望，而最可怕的就是，他现在挣不开手腕上的绳子。  
爱德蒙肯定不会怪罪他。但是他自己就很难迈过自己这道坎。  
……不，现在想“如果发生了会怎样”也没什么意义。天草感觉自己的心脏在一寸寸往下沉，他当然希望抓到对方是爱德蒙的线索，但对方身上甚至没有一丝他熟悉的气味，整个人闻起来像刚从雪堆里挖出来，满满的寒冷气息。  
“嗯、嗯——”对方的左手依旧抵着他的动脉，右手掀起裙摆，探进内裤。天草一时有点恍惚，有人会临时见色起意却准备润滑液吗？正常人会揣着润滑液到处走吗？而且手套吸收润滑液真的很不方便，为什么不摘掉手套？  
软毛蹭着内壁向内滑，探进深处，轻轻搅拌着。  
天草在布带下闭了闭眼。

“嗯……”身体在擅自兴奋着。人的喜悦好像和精神极大关联，却又好像完全不归精神管控，对方的阴茎埋进他体内，平时忽略的穴道一点点有了存在感，他背着手，胸膛就显得向上挺起，对方扯开了他的领口，胸膛半露不露，暧昧又色情。长裙的奉神巫女是一种独特的神圣符号，而这一符号一旦与强迫和做爱联系起来，就如所有的神职一般微妙又诱惑。  
天草压着自己的呼吸，缓慢地体会阴茎从埋入到动起来的过程。他好像有整个世界的耐心用在这件事上，对方终于埋入最深处，稍一搅动就会让身体因为异物感颤抖的地方，冷汗也随之浸湿了他的后背，巫女的白衣紧贴在身体上，他稍微一动就会感觉到衣物的摩擦。  
生命和愉悦被一个人掌控的感觉。  
“嗯、嗯——”对方咬着他的嘴唇扯开，迫使他出声，不允许他压抑自己，“呃——别、嗯——”只要张嘴就变成了亲吻，舌尖也残留着雪的气息，就像对方是从这积雪的花园里成精的树木，不懂得人类的话语，只知道一味忠于本能，“啊，啊……”抽动变得剧烈，裙摆堆叠在小腹，身体被强压成弓形，他却不敢有太大的反抗动作，愉悦和恶寒交织在一起，对方只要一个用力就能杀死他——所以说他只要处于难以反抗的境地就不安是有理由的——  
“呃、为什么、好的选择多的是吧，非要和我——”  
啪。  
对方直接甩了他一耳光，让他的脑袋重重磕在地面，一瞬间他眼前都是红色和黑色，思维失去了对身体的掌控力，意识也变得模糊，“呃、呃——别、别碰我，够了——”也许顺从也没办法逃脱，这个认知让他试图用膝盖侧面去敲击对方，随即他的腿被拉开，对方又给了他一记，嘴里顿时都是血腥气，“嗯——啊，啊……啊——”侵犯却没有停止，阴茎狠狠破开因为疼痛抽搐的肉壁，神经末梢忠实地传达愉悦，身体像被分成两个部分，疼痛和喜悦在胸膛缠斗，“唔，唔……”疼得要死，但敏感的腺体被抵着摩擦的快感也随之涌现，对方的手再次卡在他脖子，湿漉漉的绒毛在微冷的空气中让他寒毛倒树，“疼——”  
天草在试探，试探对方到底是喜欢他疼还是仅仅为了让他屈服。但对方的动作没有丝毫变化，阴茎稳定地向内挤，天草试图扭腰让侵犯变得缓慢，但立刻对方抓着他的腰狠狠按了下去。  
——直撞到敏感处，再插入最深。  
“呃——别、别碰……”不行。身体的快感诚实而可悲，对方的阴茎擦过前列腺在身体里带出游走的热度，脑海一片麻木，只剩下黑暗中的热，“呃、嗯……啊，啊啊……”他竭尽全力绷紧身体，但腰肢还是弹跳起来，对方自然不会放过他的反应，阴茎再一次拔出又成根没入，狠狠摩擦敏感部位，“啊——你、你……”他找不出合适的句子，对方的阴茎好像直接在大脑里撞击，搅得思维也乱七八糟、黏腻一片，“嗯、嗯……”不行、他想控制住但是不行、为什么、  
“嗯、嗯……”穴肉缠紧了阴茎，天草侧蜷起身，蝴蝶结的带子开了一半，白发贴着身体摇晃，汗湿的衣衫根本没办法遮挡视线，随便一眼就看到硬挺的乳尖和大片暴露的肌肤，“啊……”阴茎擦着裙摆，那奇怪的感觉让酥麻一路传到颈椎，“嗯，嗯……”好热。身体内部在发生可怕的变化，每一寸肌肤都好像变成了性器官，明明是为了警惕威胁而敏感的肌肤此时为了快乐颤抖，他眼前一片昏黑，分不清是否是因为布带，“啊——啊，别……”唾液顺着嘴角滑落，沾到对方手套上，被布料吸收干净，“嗯……我、我、啊——”  
“你会被强奸到高潮吗？”  
他根本无法判断对方的声线，脑子里昏沉沉的，被阴茎填满——想被阴茎填满，干到最深处，最里面发痒的穴肉在等待摩擦，而对方终于撞过去时，他感觉整个世界都几乎失去了意义。  
“……很舒服。所以，大概会。”  
对方卡了一下，然后阴茎更加狂暴地在他体内肆虐，他的侧脸擦着自己的长发，发红的肌肤延展出虚幻的疼痛，为什么要那么说——因为就是实话啊。好舒服、想要更多、身体快要到极限了，对方故意不往更敏感的地方撞击，迫使他摇动身体去迎合，就像发情的兽类一样去享受奸淫，那种从尊严到人格一并摧毁的态度针刺般提醒着他，却又难以唤起他的抗拒，“啊，啊……对，里面、填满了……”就是很舒服。所以无论是哭叫还是呻吟都是简单纯粹的，他大口喘息，空气里是男人的性爱气味，“啊，啊——”  
“你不觉得自己贱么？”  
“……”天草难以回答。他的一部分觉得太贱了，一部分又觉得没什么。理性本身就开始产生冲突，而最终的答案是身体的迎合，“嗯……很、很舒服啊……唔、呜……别，别碰唔……”对方的手扯着他的乳尖碾压，手指同时摩擦着肋骨，顺着骨骼移动，“啊……”  
巫女服半遮半掩、衣料几乎堆在腰间，宽松的服饰仿佛藏了许多暧昧的可操作空间，任由对方的手指游走。天草的眼睛被蒙着，脸上就只有张开的唇能泄露情绪，对方就吻他，咬他的下唇，啃他的舌尖，“嗯……唔，唔……”不行了。大脑开始泛白，除了继续被插好像想不到更多——  
“就这么想要么？”  
“给我。拜托了，给我，我——唔——”他抽搐着射出来，眼泪浸湿了布带，胸膛到小腹的肌肉都痛苦地收缩，体力几乎被压榨到极限，脑海里就只剩下濒死的快乐，“嗯，嗯……啊，哈啊……”  
真的被人强奸到高潮了啊。  
他恍惚地想着，黑暗填充了视野，只留下对方最后几次冲刺的痉挛和晕眩感。  
然后布带被拉开，爱德蒙的脸出现在他眼前。  
“天草。”没有任何愧疚但怎么看都是在假装无事发生的脸。  
“……没事，我就知道是你。”天草歪头吐了一口带血的唾液，“下次轻点行吗，我都快以为被你送进监狱的强奸犯越狱出来报复你了。”  
“在我揭开眼罩前就确定是我吗？”  
“……”天草一闭眼，不说话。  
爱德蒙解开他的双手，吻了吻他的唇。天草气鼓鼓地咬他一口，继续闭眼装死。  
“幼稚不幼稚？”  
“和未成年人发生关系的大叔闭嘴好吗。”  
爱德蒙抱起他，看着那头被晃散的长发向下垂落，自知理亏但毫不羞惭地让他靠在自己胸前。天草本来是装睡，但身体碰到温热的水时，他真的睡着了。  
爱德蒙舔了舔他的泪痕。  
“……好，下次轻点，多折腾你一会。”


End file.
